Don't Leave Me! Please!
by Shin Yong Ra04
Summary: Chanyeol janjian dengan Baekhyun dirumahnya, namun Chanyeol tak kunjung datang. Diluar hujan deras, ia sangat khawatir. Lalu Kris menelepon dan berkata bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan ada lagi didunia. Penasaran? Read This Juseyo :)


'Don't Leave Me! Please!'

Judul : Don't Leave Me! Please!

Maincast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Hurt, Sad, Comfort

Warning: It's Genderswitch (gs) DLDR

Note : Haha, i'm comeback, ini FF Baekyeol terinspirasi dari sms temen saya(?) jadi saya kembangin jadi FF. Maaf kalau udah pernah baca, saya cuma ngembangin Sms temen saya menjadi FF Baekyeol. Oke Enjoy the story

#

Author Pov

Baekhyun sedang gelisah sekarang. Ia menggigit kukunya sesambil meminum teh hangat yang ia sudah siapkan. Ia khawatir pada Chanyeol -namjachingu-nya. Diluar sedang Hujan Deras, sangat deras malah. Ia tadi sudah janjian dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol akan menemuinya dirumah. Tapi hujan begini? Bagaimana? Baekhyun mondar mandir gelisah, terkadang ia mendesah kecewa saat ia menghubungi Chanyeol dan tidak diangkat. Ia sangat khawatir pada calon suaminya itu, mereka akan menikah 2minggu lagi.

DrtDrt DrtDrt

"Ah! Tidak Diangkat lagi" Desah Baekhyun

ia sangat khawatir sekarang.

"Ayolah Channie" Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol lagi, namun,,,,, hanya suara operator yang mengakhiri panggilang itu.

TengNong

Bel pintu rumah Baekhyun Berbunyi. Baekhyun menyengrit senang.

"Ah! Itu pasti Chanyeol" Baekhyun segera berlari kepintu depan dan membuka pntu rumah. Ah! Benar itu Chanyeol.

"Yeolli!" Baekhyun segera memeluk Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun membalas pelukannya pada Baekhyun, ia memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat, sangat...

"Baekki, Saranghae" Ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun

"Nde, nado saranghae" Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun menyengrit heran, Chanyeol tampak aneh, Kulitnya memucat, bibirnya merah, matanya sayu.

"Aighooo, kau pasti kedinginan, kajja, kita ganti bajumu" Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol masuk kerumah. Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu disini Yeol! Aku akan mengambilkan baju ganti untukmu" Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia pergi ke kamar oppanya untuk mengambil baju untuk Chanyeol, ia mengambil beberapa kaos dalam dan boxer. Ia pun membawa seperangkat baju hangat untuk Chanyeol.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka... Namun...

"Mana Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menyengrit, tak ada Chanyeol disini. Bukankah ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menunggu disini

"Channie,,,, Channiee" Panggil Baekhyun

JengJengJeng (backsoundgagal=.=)

Nada dering Hp Baekhyun Berbunyi, ia menautkan alisnya heran

Kris

Calling

+XXXXXXXXXXX

"Untuk apa Kris menelpon?" Akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab panggilan Kris, ia menekan kotak hijau di handphone nya

"Yoboseyo" -B

"Baekhyun ah! Kau disana" -K

"Ya! Ada apa Kris, mengapa kau seperti begitu panik?" -B

"Ya! Chanyeol! Chanyeol" -K

"Eh, Chanyeol kenapa?" -B

"Ia kecelakaan Baekhyun-ah, sekarang ia dirumah sakit, dan ia dinyatakan,,,,,,,,,,,, meninggal" -K

Tangisan meledak dirumah Baekhyun

"Apa! Kau pasti bohong! Barusan Chanyeol ada dirumahku! Kau pasti bohonh" -B

Baekhyun menangis sejadi jadinya

"Sungguh, aku tak bohong, pergilah ke Seoul Hospital, jenazah nya ada disini" -K

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan sepihak

"Andwae! ANDWAE!" Baekhyun menangis, menangis, menangis, ia pergi menelusuri rumahnya.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol" ia berlari lari sambil menangis, ia yakin, tadi ada Chanyeol disini

ia menangis

"Hiks, Hiks , Channie" ia terisak, ia melihat setumpuk bunga mawar didepan rumahnya

-Baekhyun! Saranghae-

Terdapat tulisan itu diantara bunga bunga itu, itu bunga kesukaan Baekhyun. Channie!

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun teriak sambil menangis

"Don't Leave me please!"

#

Baekhyun menatap tanah datar itu! Ia tersenyum, ini sudah 1 tahun menjelang kematian Chanyeol dan hari in Chanyeol ulang tahun

ia meletakkan 1 buket bunga mawar di batu nisan itu

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida, Saranghae" Baekhyun tersenyum, air matanya sedikit merembes, ia lalu menghapus air matanya itu, ia lalu menaburkan beberapa kelopak bunga. Lalu ia meninggalkan makam itu sambil tersenyum.

Tap Tap Tap

Langkah ke-20 Baekhyun terhenti, ia merasa ada yang memanggilnya saat ini

"Noona! Noona"

Baekhyun membalikan badannya

Oh!

Look alike Chanyeol

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya

"Annyeong noona, maaf tadi dompet mu tertinggal didekat makam itu" Laki laki yang -sangat- mirip Chanyeol itu pun menyerahkan Dompet itu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun masing ber-aneh- ria. Ia menerima dompet itu

"Kalau begitu sudah ya Noona, annyeong."

"Tunggu!" Sergah Baekhyun "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya

laki laki itu tersenyum dan menjawab"Park Chanyeol, namaku Park Chanyeol"

FIN

Huwaaaaa, ini FF apa '-' abal abal banget kan? aduh, aku tak tau harus bagaimana (?) oh ya, thx buat Dewi atas sms nya :*

Review juseyo :)


End file.
